unownxaviersfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos' Void
Chaos' Void (also known as Khaos' Void ) is an invisible void where the titan of origin, Khaos, lives. It is "invisible" to normal eyes (even to the telescopes) because the only one who can see the area is the one chosen to see it. Chaos' fortress is built in the middle of the area. History Before Earth Since Khaos is the Chaos' Void himself, the void might be the one of the oldest places in the Universe, since Khaos is the origin of all things, the Big Bang. Just after the events of the Big Bang, the void is already there, so the Chaos' Void might be an alternate universe from what we know, another separate universe, found when you pass the edge of OUR Universe. Before the first deities emerge from Khaos, he had created a fortress in the middle of the void. From then, the light, that shines over the horizon of the void, appeared. When Earth was created, Khaos was imprisoned in the fortress, separating him from everything that emerged from him. Lucifer's discovery After millions or billions of years, Khaos stayed inside his fortress, unable to get out. That was also the time when Lucifer discovered the area, after his journey on searching for Black Cotton. He saw that Khaos was inside the fortress. He deceived Khaos the same way he deceive souls, swearing he will give them fame and power. When Khaos joined Lucifer's faction, he was separated from the void and gained a body of his own. The Chaos' Void came under Lucifer's control, it became a part of the Underworld's domain. Khaos also became an executioner for Lucifer. Exiled souls from the Asphodel Meadows were sent to the area for Khaos to punish and their soul will be sent outside the fortress. As more souls got exiled, the souls have created a "ring" which rotates around the fortress. Possible Future Like our local Universe, Chaos' Void has theories for its future and how it ends. Black Hole theory The Black Hole theory states that a black hole, might be created by Lucifer or by some dark forces of space, might appear over the skies of Khaos' fortress. It will consume the area one by one until there is nothing left. The black hole might also grow due to the dark force covering the void and eat the whole void. It will later die if it enters the disk of our Universe. Chaos Void - Present.jpg|Khaos' fortress when a black hole appears. Chaos Void Future.jpg|The Black Hole will awaken and consumes everything. Supernova theory The Supernova theory states that a supernova (possibly the Black Hole too, but this time, it explodes) occurs somewhere over the void and the radiation will scatter all over the void, destroying every evidence of life in the area. The Supernova theory also states that the Chaos' Void will remain but as a lifeless, cold space. Khaos will later merge with the void again as part of the theory, repeating history. See Also *Khaos *Lucifer *Harukia *Hell *Bottomless Pit Category:The Saga